Giraffe
Spectacularly tall, the giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis, Say it: JUHR-AFF-uh KAMM-UHL-AWP-URD-al-USS) has a very long neck with a short, upstanding mane, and high shoulders that slope steeply to the hindquarters. The legs are also long. The giraffe’s neck is made up of the same number of neck bones (vertebrae) as most mammals, including humans, but they are much larger and linked by ball and socket joints for improved flexibility. The specific name of the giraffe comes from the Latin ‘camelopardalis’, meaning ‘camel marked like a leopard’, owing to their buff background with brown blotches, which helps to camouflage them in the dappled light and shade patterns created by the trees they feed on. Roles * It played Slim in A Wildlife's Life * It played Nicholas "Lanky" Schimdt in African Animals, Inc. * It played Andrina in The Little Mer-Vixen (NatureRules1 Version) * It played the Statue of Liberty in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Tyrannosaurus Dinozord in Beastly Morphin Power Rangers Giraffe Species * Masai Giraffe * Northern Giraffe * Reticulated Giraffe * Southern Giraffe Gallery 6a giraffe, reticulated - bsp - rwc.jpg Giraffe.jpg Rothschilds-giraffe.jpg IMG_7531.JPG File:Two Giraffes.jpg giraffe2.jpg Reticulated_Giraffe_LG.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-99.jpg|The Lion King (1994) lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) TLK3 Giraffe.png|The Lion King 1½ (2004) fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6309.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) tarzan2-disneyscreencaps.com-3850.jpg|Tarzan 2 (2005) PPG Giraffes.jpg TLG Giraffes.png|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) Dexter's Lab Giraffes.jpg PPG Reboot Giraffe.png dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-248.jpg|Dumbo (1941) Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4462.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (1955) the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-4610.jpg|The Wild (2006) zambezia-disneyscreencaps.com-2177.jpg Phineas and Ferb Giraffes.png TWT Giraffes.png|The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) Giraffe (Wild Kratts).png Muppet_Giraffe.jpg animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-3195.jpg Miraculous Ladybug Giraffe.png Simpsons Giraffe.png Reticulated Giraffe (Blue Fang).jpg Adventure Time Giraffe.png SJ Giraffes.png TTTE Giraffe.png Rugrats Giraffe.png NatM Giraffe.png GIRAFFEARTWORK.png Giraffe (Alphabetimals).png TLETC Giraffes.png|The Little Engine That Could (1991) LaCCB Giraffe.png JEL Giraffes.png 2710.jpg Giraffi.png Gerald.PNG Giraffe.PNG ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-168.jpg|Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (2012) zoo jail.png IMG_7764.JPG|African Diary (1945) Cats Don't Dance Giraffes.png|Cats Don't Dance (1997) Allison_Janney.jpg IMG_7846.PNG IMG_7741.PNG|Sing (2016) IMG_7916.JPG IMG_3591.PNG|Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) IMG 8629.PNG WNSB Giraffe.png IMG 0384.PNG IMG 5460.JPG IMG 5089.PNG Life.of.Pi Giraffe.jpg|The Life of Pi (2012) Giraffe in Tinga Tinga Tales.jpg 070324_cabelas_african_next_06.jpg 021633.jpg 04_28_mission_big_game_trophy_complete.jpg AFRIKA_7.png IMG_3676.PNG TRAoBQ Giraffe.png Elephants, Zebras, Monkeys, and Giraffes.jpg Geraldine the Giraffe.png Leapfrog Elephant.jpg|Math Circus (2004) IMG_3745.PNG Casper giraffe.jpeg Superbook Giraffes.png Why Does the Giraffe Have A Long Neck.png|Just So Darwin (2006-2007) Babar Giraffe.png|Babar (1989-1991) Noah's Ark Elephants.png|Enchanted Tales (1995) Ostriches and Giraffes.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Heathcliff Giraffe.png|Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats Zoobabu Giraffe.png JungleBunch Giraffes.jpg|The Jungle Bunch 2018-03-09 (2).png Elephant.png A Giraffe Is A Mammal.png Alphabet Train.jpg Wow Wow Wubbzy Elephant.png DFF20686-0A5B-4FF3-BE35-2110F308CAD3.png Rhinoceroses and Giraffes.png Giraffes.jpg|Jumpstart Animal Adventures Zebras On the Ark.jpg Just so stories Giraffe and Zebra.png|Just So Stories|Histoire Comme Ca Hillary.png Clean Elephant Clean Giraffe Clean Hippopotamus Clean Lion Clean Monkey.png Stinky, Jake, and a giraffe.jpg Giraffe-kemono-friends.jpg Arrabella Giraffe.png GiraffeImage.jpg Reticulated.Giraffe.(Kemono.Friends).full.2125897.jpg The Slag Brothers as The Giraffes.png Photo721.jpg Georgina 1.jpg download (2).jpeg Ingrid_Corners_Adam.png Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2871.jpg African Elephants Gorillas Rhinoceroses and Hippopotamuses.jpg Eagle Elephant Rhinoceros Hippopotamus Moose Lions Hyenas.jpg Alligator Bear Camel Dogs Elephant Frog Giraffes Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Newts Ostrich Porcupine Quails Raccoon Seal Turtle Unicorn Vulture Whale Ox Yak and Zebra.jpg Elephant, Giraffe, Zebra, Okapi, Lion, Hippopotamus, Rhinoceros, Lion, Impala, Wildebeest, Hyrax, Penguin, Ostrich, Crane, Hornbill, Eagle, Augur, Crocodile, Meerkat, Leopard, Bonobo, Gorilla, Cheetah, and Chimpanzee.jpg Screenshot 2018-07-10 at 2.16.29 PM.png 1984441.jpg Giraffe_Browsing_and_Watching_Over_a_Herd.jpg|The Wild Thonberrys (1998-2004) Screenshot 2018-07-23 at 2.07.33 PM.png Baby Giraffe.jpg Elephant Ears.png|Tad's Christmas Cheer (2007) Screenshot 2018-07-25 at 2.33.30 PM.png Screenshot 2018-07-21 at 7.26.18 PM.png GBV_Giraffe.png 2018-05-11 (4).png Noah's Ark Mammoths.jpg Parker the Giraffe.png Star_meets_Giraffe.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Stanley Giraffes.png Giraffe (Animals).jpg Reticulated Giraffe at SF Zoo 14.JPG Somali Or Reticulated Giraffe 600.jpg My Elephant Pal.gif DBFD9C6A-E702-4C75-A3BA-F4A7F468F2A8.jpeg 2F89A5D8-EACA-481A-9AC2-F28F1729B645.jpeg See Also * Okapi Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Mammals Category:Giraffids Category:Giraffes Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Indiana Jones Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Miraculous Ladybug Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Samurai Jack Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:The Little Engine That Could Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:Duma Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Kirikou Animals Category:Zookeeper Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Zambezia Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:The Jungle King Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:The Problem Solverz Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:Super Mario Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:A Goofy Movie Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Gazoon Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Outfit7 Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:The Life of Pi Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Krypto the Superdog Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Teletubbies Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Marsupilami Animals Category:Junglies Animals Category:Heathcliff and the Catallic Cats Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Southwick's Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:Topeka Zoo Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Open Range Zoo Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:North Carolina Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Hemker Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Nashville Zoo Animals Category:Oklahoma City Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Central Park Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Tulsa Zoo Animals Category:Just so Stories/Histoires Comme ça Animals Category:National Animals Category:Santa Barbara Zoo Animals Category:Just So Darwin Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:National Zoological Gardens of South Africa Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:Prague Zoo Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Melbourne Zoo Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Wellington Zoo Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Zoo Boise Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Jungle Beat Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Spotted Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Them's Fightin' Herds Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Bill & Ben Animals Category:Jabu's Jungle Animals Category:Carson Dellosa Animals Category:Llama Llama Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:The Last Of the Red Hot Dragons Animals Category:The Ark and the Aardvark Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Characters Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Motu Patlu Animals Category:Pecola Animals Category:Ethelbert the Tiger Animals Category:Pat & Mat Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Animals Category:The Nature Of Things Animals Category:I'm An Animal Animals Category:Meet the Animals Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:The Old Testament Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Clarence Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Burger King Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:What Do You Do With a Tail Like This Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Milo Murphy's Law Animals Category:Elephant Tales Animals Category:From Head to Toe Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Willa's Wild Life Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:The Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Creature Features Animals Category:How to Clean a Hippopotamus Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Fighters Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals